A sound collection device of the related art is provided with a noise gate as a unit for removing a noise (e.g., patent document 1).
For example, the patent document 1 discloses a noise gate device that changes a threshold value of a noise gate in accordance with an amplification degree of a head amplifier for amplifying an audio signal and removes an audio signal less than the threshold value.